Krystal
Krystal is a Cerinian Vixen and one of the core members of the Star Fox Team, as well as one of the main protagonists of the Star Fox series. First appearing in Star Fox: Adventures, the extremely beautiful and kind Krystal joined in the Star Fox team as a skilled gunman and pilot, and has loyally served the team ever since. Hailing from the mysterious outer world of Cerinia, the friendly blue vixen works as support for the team, and is very close friends with the other team members, whom she considers her family. History Life on Cerinia Krystal was born on the snowy, crystalline world of Cerinia. Having lost both her parents at birth, Krystal grew up as an orphan, living her entire young life in impoverished homelessness. However, at a young age, she did have one friend named Gregiry, who served as her close companion and best friend while she was growing up. While growing up, Krystal would often face many challenging difficulties that being a homeless orphan would hand out. Still, she often scraped enough food for her and Gregiry to thrive as best they could. She would also work hard in a number of different jobs for people in order to get food. However, she and Gregiry constantly looked after each other, each helping one another to survive, and they even made a small hut which the two lived in together commonly. While growing up, even from an early age, Krystal adapted a very kind and caring persona, as well as being very polite towards others. Though they were homeless and impoverished, Krystal and Gregiry kept helping each other and looking after one another. Krystal even adopted a German Shepherd dog that she named Cherry, and took great care of him. Krystal was also very intelligent, and from a young age, she started educating herself from the local library in her home town of Chirnihiv, as the sympathetic librarian took careful time to teach her knowledge and sophistication, despite her continuing to live an impoverished life. Still, as she kept working very hard, and with the help of Gregiry and the librarian, she eventually thrived past the difficulties. However, armies of the Krieger Reich, lead by commander Erich Kemmerich, invaded Cerinia, leading to one of the most ferocious wars in Lylatian history. While strongly disliking violence, Krystal knew that defending her planet was necessary and so she and Gregiry enlisted in the Cerinian Army. After getting through much harsh training, she and Gregiry became Cerinian soldiers under the command of their ruthless officer, Vasiliy. Immediately, Krystal is sent to fight her first battle in holding a Cerinian trench. She gave intense cover fire, but after much carnage and some hesitation, she had to shoot and kill a young Krieger soldier attacking them. After much fighting, victory ended in a Cerinian victory, with losses heavy on both sides. Though she was horrified by the experiences, Krystal remained committed to the conflict. Krystal kept fighting in a series of multiple vicious battles and skirmishes a midst the war on Cerinia, such as fighting to defend lines and villages while helping to make assaults and raids on enemy forces. Krystal kept fighting very bravely a midst the vicious fighting, but while she was very brave and a good soldier, she remained pacifistic and merciful. However, Krystal did eventually gain the respect of Vasiliy and the two became close friends, along with Gregiry. After much vicious fighting in the war, Krystal kept battling the Krieger forces, and even helped defend positions from Aparoids unleashed by Kemmerich. Eventually, while still fighting in the fierce conflict against the Kriegers and their Aparoid allies, Krystal, Gregiry and Vasiliy were sent by their overall commander to seek out help from the rest of the Lylat, as Cerinia's communications had been severed. However, just as the three left the planet in their own Cerinian Cherenkev 76 fighters, they saw Cerinia suddenly disappear in a flash. Coming towards the Lylat, Krystal, Gregiry and Vasiliy came to the sandy desert world of Hisiri and the tropical jungle world of Chinien, a midst the Cornerian military campaigns on the two worlds. A midst the Hisiri-Chinien campaigns, Krystal kept fighting in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes on Hisiri and Chinien, helping the Cornerian forces in battle there. She received help from both Gregiry and Vasiliy as well as a young Cornerian soldier named Chris Hiris. Krystal kept fighting in the fierce campaigns on Hisiri and Chinien, helping the Cornerian drive enemy forces back. However, while she kept fighting, both Gregiry and Vasiliy were lost as they had disappeared. Krystal kept fighting her way past enemies until she escaped in her fighter and came to the dinosaur world of Sauria. Arriving on Sauria, Krystal ventured across the surface, fighting against hostile warriors of the Sharp Claw tribe. She eventually came across a young White Eye (human sized tyrannosaurus) tribe member named Kyte and rescued him, and Kyte served as her companion. Krystal kept venturing across Sauria, braving numerous different perils, enemies and other dangers as she traversed the surface, while fighting in skirmishes with Sharp Claw forces. However, tragically, Kyte was killed defending the vixen, forcing her to continue on her own. She eventually found and rescued a trapped Cloudrunner named Sabre, who informed her of that he needs to get to Krazoa Palace in order to help tip the balance of the Saurian Crisis away from Sharp Claw leader, General Randorn Scales. Krystal decided to help Sabre reach the mystical palace and she went with the Cloudrunner in search of it. Life with Star Fox While searching for Krazoa palace, Krystal and Sabre came under attack by General Scales and his warship, causing Krystal to lose her staff. However, as she attempted to rescue a young Cloudrunner trapped on the ship, she was thrown off by Scales himself. Luckily, she was rescued by Sabre and they proceeded to fly towards the Krazoa palace. Upon reaching the palace, Krystal searches the grounds, where she discovers and obtains a Krazoa spirit. However, upon releasing the spirit back into its temple, she just notices Erich Kemmerich and Andross before they spring a trap on her and imprison her in a floating crystal. From here, because of her coming in contact with a Krazoa spirit, Kemmerich and Andross proceed to drain her energy to revive Andross. Luckily, an arriving Fox McCloud comes in and rescues her after obtaining the second Krazoa spirit, in which they save each other from an attack by Scales and escape the palace. Krystal and Fox venture on the rest of the planet, fighting past Sharp Claw forces in fierce skirmishes while braving intense perils. After much venturing across the surface of Sauria, Krystal and Fox retrieve the Spell stones and the Krazoa spirits, finally battling Scales himself, and then they finally confront Andross, finishing him off for good with the help of a returning Falco Lombardi. After this crisis, Krystal thanks Fox personally, and then she joins the Star Fox team, though Fox becomes somewhat reluctant about this. Once joining, Krystal becomes very close friends with Falco Lombardi, and then she helps in a mission on Corelis, where she meets Wolf O'Donnell. Krystal even helps alleviate tensions within the team and they proceed to embark on new missions. Since joining the team, Krystal fights in numerous conflicts, adventures and missions. In her first pivotal conflict, Krystal fights bravely in repelling the Aparoid invasion of the Lylat, fighting on the ground against Aparoid forces on Grippia, Katina, Fichina, Titania, Sauria and Corneria. Throughout the conflict, she shows much care and concern for others affected by the Aparoid invasion. Eventually, she helps the team destroy the Aparoid Queen, Malkema, effectively ending the war. One year after the Invasion after Peppy Hare retires, dark turn eventually happens with the team when Slippy Toad is killed by a machine leftover from Andross during a mission to Gazarus. As a result, Fox forces the resignations of Krystal and Falco, his two remaining team mates, and he himself goes down a ruthless path. Still retaining her very caring nature, Krystal wishes to find and help Fox, so she and Falco enlist as soldiers in the Cornerian Marine Corps to help battle the Venomian invasions of the Lylat lead by Gizar Veras. Krystal fights in fierce battles on Fichina, Khilirihk, Hinaril, Merkener and Lerushk, rescuing Wolf from Venom and finding Fox in the Lerushkian city of Gallene. While striking Merkener, they discover Veras planning to revive the Aparoids and bring them under his control. After defending Corneria and Corelis, Krystal strikes the Venomian base on Embanol, destroying Veras' projects and then she helps confront and silence Veras. With the conflict over, Krystal, Fox and Falco reform back into Team Star Fox, with Wolf now joining with them, and getting a new mother ship, the Great Fox II before sailing off to their next adventure. Krystal fights in numerous more missions, like battling fiercely to defend Corneria from invading Chinien forces in a series of vicious battles and skirmishes. She also ventures on Sauria with Fox, fighting in fierce battles against the returning forces of Randorn Scales a midst the Saurian Civil War, finally defeating Scales, as well as stopping an operation of Erich Kemmerich. She also fights in the Cerinian-Krieger conflict on Mirilis, in which Krystal and Falco help Cerinian soldiers as Fox and Wolf assist the Kriegers. In the end, they help the two sides unite to fight the real enemy of Chorus. Eventually, Krystal finds Cerinia again when the Star Fox Team decides to investigate the situation. While helping in fighting Krieger forces in fierce battles on Hisiri and Chinien, assisting the Cornerian soldiers fighting there, Krystal finds Cerinian soldiers battling the Kriegers on the two worlds, and to her joy, also finally finds Gregiry and Vasiliy. They take her and the team to Cerinia, which has been hidden by a cloak created by Kemmerich. Krystal helps defend Cerinia from Krieger assaults, then she assists the team in defending Corelis, Sauria and Corneria from invading Kreiger forces in fierce battles. After this, Krystal helps Cerinian forces to liberate Cerinia in a final assault, then they move to strike the final Krieger base on Kriegersphere, where she confronts Erich Kemmerich. After a ferocious battle, Kemmerich is finally killed and Cerinia is finally liberated and free. Krystal continues helping the Star Fox team as a core member, fighting in fierce conflicts and missions across the Lylat and defending the galaxy from different hostile forces and threats. As she keeps fighting and helping the team, she becomes an even closer friend to the other members. Anime History In the anime series, Krystal serves the same role here as she does in the games. She is one of the main protagonists of the anime and is one of the core members of the team. Krystal gives much support and care to the others as she fights in fierce conflicts and missions against different enemies on many worlds across the Lylat Galaxy, while also interacting with the team and helping them in different ventures in their civil life. As the series is canon and serves as a continuation of events in the Star Fox timeline, Krystal remains the same, showing kindness to others and helping the team on various missions. The shows also examines the secrets to Krystal's identity and origins on Cerinia. Traits Appearance Krystal is a very beautiful young fox with blue and white fur. Her blue fur covers her body while her white fur covers her muzzle and the front of her neck and torso. She has soft blue hair with full bangs covering her whole forehead while the rest of her hair reaches the base of her neck. She has typical fox features, like triangular ears and a typical medium length muzzle of a fox. She has sparkly emerald-blue eyes shaped like cat eyes and her tail is blue, long and fluffy with a white tip. She has an incredibly comely and very slender hourglass figure with a rather sizable bust while standing at typical medium height. Krystal speaks in a soft, little voice with a feminine pitch and a British-English accent. She always has an innocent tone of voice and a very gentle, sophisticated, respectful and honorable manner of speech and never uses foul language. She usually has an innocent or happy expression. Though she wears a number of different clothes, Krystal has two primary outfits throughout the series. * Her first primary outfit consists of a grey tight fitting flight suit, a black short sleeved jacket, a green scarf, black knee high boots, black fingerless gloves, a small back pack, her gold necklace with the emerald pendant and two white ribbons on her tail. * Her second primary outfit consists of a tight black t-shirt, grey shorts, a grey vest, a green scarf, black calve high boots, her gold necklace and two white ribbons on her tail. * She also has a civilian outfit, which consists of a green button up shirt, a black turtleneck undershirt, blue jeans and black boots, as well as her necklace and ribbons on her tail. Personality Krystal is extremely kind, friendly, helpful, frisky and caring, and while she can be shy and naive, she is still incredibly intelligent. She cares very much for her friends and allies and she works and fights very hard for them, as well as showing high compassion for others who are in peril, while always showing extremely gentle kindness and care towards others, helping them as best she can. Krystal is very friendly, helpful and kind to others, being considerate to their situations and is always willing to help in any way she can. She always treats others with much politeness and respect, being very gentle and caring when interacting with others. She is very supportive towards her friends and shows much care for them, being very concerned when they are faced with danger. She is also very playful with others and likes keeping a cheerful and frisky light, and she also has a love for animals. Despite the harsh upbringing she faced growing up on her home planet, Krystal has always been cheerful and believed in seeing the best of people. She is also a tomboyish kind of girl and is never afraid to get her hands dirty, as well as being very playful. She has a strong sense of fairness and wishes to give everyone a chance. She is highly intelligent, being a fast learner and can come up with brilliant solutions and strategies to help the team. Along with this, she is also very wise and honorable, treating others fairly and is able to give sound advice of wisdom to her team mates. While she is very caring and she shows great bravery in battle, she is known for being very shy at times, and even a bit timid. While she is wise, she has some insecurities since she does have a lack in self confidence at times. Along with this, even though she is a highly intelligent and even brilliant individual, she is also naive towards many situations and can be a little bit too trusting. Still, Krystal continues being very kind and friendly, as well as being very brave on missions and wishing to help as best she can. She is soft spoken and shows much care for other people and animals, treating them with great respect. She is loyal towards her friends and is willing to thrust herself into gritty situations if she can help them. While wise and sophisticated, she is still a playful individual and she is always willing to give much caring support, comfort and counsel to her friends. Skills and Abilities Krystal is a highly skilled and capable fighter. She shows great skills in marksmanship and firearms, easily and skillfully shooting numerous enemies when in the midst of a firefight. Along with her use of guns, Krystal is also an excellent hand to hand fighter and can skillfully take down a number of opponents with her fists. She is also a skilled fencer and can hold her own with a sword, or better yet, fend off opponents with her staff, which she is very skilled at using. Krystal is extremely intelligent, and can come up with brilliant ideas and learn better ways to accomplish an objective. Although she has some strength, compared to the others, she doesn't possess a lot of physical strength. However, she makes up for this by being incredibly fast and maneuverable, and she is one of the fastest on the team. She is also strong enough to be able to hold her own in wrestling with an enemy over a rifle. Also, while her main language is English, she can also fluently speak Cerinian, Russian, German, Japanese and Saurian. She also possesses a limited form of ESP, being able to sense the emotions of others. Along with this, while using her staff, she can use powers of ice and fire, such as emitting ice sprays and fireballs with the staff. Krystal is also a capable mechanic, able to fix different kinds of machinery. Additionally, Krystal is also a skilled cook and a fast reader, as well as an expert climber. Relationships Fox McCloud Krystal has a close friendship and intimacy with Fox, and Krystal greatly respects him as both a friend and a leader. At first, though he was really attracted to Krystal, Fox seemed to dislike her once she joined the team, as he acted harsh towards her. However, Krystal remained very caring towards him and was able to help him repair his strained relationship with Falco, as well as give him advice on his own problems. As a result, Krystal's friendship with Fox grew stronger and he started enjoying having her on the team. While Fox does sometimes get frustrated with her (just as he does with the others), he still greatly appreciates her companionship. Krystal also serves as his primary love interest and the two have a strong romantic relationship at times, ultimately committing to each other in the end. Wolf O'Donnell Krystal has a very special and close friendship with Wolf. Although Wolf can be very rude, aggressive and harsh towards Krystal (as he is towards everyone else), they still work very well together and greatly enjoy each other's companionship. Despite his brashness, Krystal is very friendly and caring to Wolf, while Wolf is very loyal to the vixen and cares very much for her, as he appreciates her company. The two spend much time together and work very well with one another. Krystal and Wolf have also shown a romantic interest in each other at times. Though this has really only evolved into some kissing, and in the end, the two decide to remain as just good friends. Falco Lombardi Krystal and Falco are very excellent best friends, and the two are very close and intimate. They commonly spend much of their time together, work very hard and well together and fight side by side, helping each other in battle, as well as talking to each other often, sharing their thoughts and feelings with one another. Krystal and Falco are very friendly, playful and close to each other and commonly converse spend time with one another, often giving each other much support and comfort. They both greatly enjoy each other's company and work very well together, as they care deeply for one another. Krystal and Falco did have romantic feelings for each other at times, with Falco especially being attracted to the beautiful Krystal. This has lead to the two having a strong and intimate romantic and even sexual relationship at times. However, they ultimately decided that they should simply remain as friends, and now, the vixen and the falcon continue enjoying their very strong friendship. Miyu Lynx Krystal and Miyu are very great friends, and the two have a very sisterly bond, as the two often give each other support, comfort and counsel when they need it. They are often very friendly and even playful with one another, often helping each other out with problems, as well as assisting one another on missions, as the two heavily appreciate each other's skills and companionship. The two have also had a romantic and even sexual relationship at a couple points, and being rather intimate as well. However, they ultimately decided to remain as friends in the end. Chris Hiris Krystal and Hiris are very good friends and they commonly help each other in any way they can. The two met in the Hisiri-Chiniean campaigns and have been close ever since. Krystal cares deeply for Hiris and she acts as a close sister towards him, giving him wise advice, showing concern for whenever he is in peril and just helping him as best as she can. Hiris shows great loyalty towards the vixen and the two work very well together in battle, and they greatly enjoy each other's company. Gregiry Gregiry was Krystal's closest and best friend while on Cerinia, as the two constantly helped each other to survive and live on the planet. The two were always there for each other through everything, giving each other support and rescuing the other from danger, no matter how severe. Krystal was like a sister for Gregiry, comforting him when he was down, and the two even served in the Cerinian Army together, protecting each other in battle. In the end, Krystal never stopped searching for him until he was found. It is hinted that they even had romantic interest in each other at a couple of points. Vasiliy At first, Vasiliy hated Krystal, strongly disliking her for her inexperience and her pacifism, believing the vixen to be a weak, spineless coward unable to handle warfare. As a result, Krystal was afraid of Vasiliy and his merciless and ruthless nature, while Vasiliy sought to try and toughen her up. However, as they kept fighting together, Krystal proved her bravery and loyalty numerous times, leading to Vasiliy respecting her. Krystal and Vasiliy would become very close friends and the two would often show concern for one another and protect each other. Other Appearances Trivia * Krystal is the first, and so far, only female member of the Star Fox team. * Krystal is the only member of the team who doesn't have a known last name. * When Nintendo surveyed fans to see what new characters they hoped were in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Krystal was the top female character most hoped for. She eventually became playable in the sequel, Super Smash Bros. Universe. * When the game, Star Fox Adventures was still being developed as Dinosaur Planet, Krystal was the protagonist, and was also a cat, before she was then changed into her official form as a fox and her supportive role coming in only at the game's second half. * Krystal has become a highly popular character in the series, reaching and even surpassing the popularity of Fox, Wolf and Falco. She has received very positive acclaim and is one of the most loved characters of the series. * It is hinted that Krystal is of royal bloodline as Empress of Cerinia. Category:Star Fox